


Anne de Bourgh and Mary Bennet do not approve

by sqbr



Series: An Agreeable Companion [3]
Category: Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to draw my mental image of Anne and Mary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anne de Bourgh and Mary Bennet do not approve

Anne is short, thin and pale with medium brown hair, and is wearing her fancy green dress from the 1995 miniseries because I’m too lazy to do proper research. One hand is tucked into Mary’s elbow, the other is holding a glove. Mary is taller and stocky with tanned skin and black hair, wearing a sensible high necked dress. She has one hand on Anne’s and the other holding a book. They are both staring disapprovingly at the viewer.

**Author's Note:**

> Anne is about right, but I'm not 100% happy with my design for Mary. She looks chubby rather than stocky, and otherwise isn't very plain, especially given the beauty standards of the time.
> 
> Mary isn't particularly tall, by the way, Anne is just really short :) And in case anyone cares, Anne has grey-green eyes, while Mary's are brown (I imagine the Bennets as tending towards darker colouring)


End file.
